Now They Want A Baby
by donarino.lee
Summary: With Hermione losing her memories, and having to have a child with Draco Malfoy, her life goes out of hand. I don't own Harry Potter! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sighed happily as she breathed in the air of sweet candy. She hummed as she donned on her apron and waved hello to her partner, Celia Greengrass.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if you sub in for me this afternoon? I have something else to do today." Celia asked Hermione. She thought about her schedule for today and nodded.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today." Celia sighed out in relief and hugged her.

"Thanks, you saved my life 'Mione!" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the nickname.

As kids and their parents started walking in _Sweeten My Day_, the candy store that Hermione worked at, the two girls found no more time to talk.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have a message from the Minister." Aurora, Draco Malfoy's secretary, spoke through the intercom. Draco looked up from his paperwork and pressed the button on the magical intercom.

"I'll be right there, Aurora." He got up, straightened his tie, and walked out the door.

Aurora looked up as her boss walked through the doorway. "The Minister requires your presence as soon as possible, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded and continued walking towards the Minister's office.

Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced up towards Draco Malfoy as he arrogantly walked in to his desk. The Minister waved his wand and conjured up a seat for him to sit in. He sat and waited for Kingsley to expand on why he wanted to see him. Kingsley exhaled a breath before beginning.

"Mr. Malfoy, due to the… aftermath of the war, there has been quite a decrease in the wizarding population. 75% of wizards and witches have been wiped out, and the Ministry is quite desperate to… re-populate the wizarding community, as you might call it." He waved his hand vaguely.

Draco looked politely bored. "I'm sorry. But what does this have to do with me?"

He looked surprised. "The Ministry had declared that every witch would have a child, and the pairs have been selected. Most pairs are to be declared through letters, but your pair is quite unusual for you. I felt that it would be best if I told you in person."

"What about my match? Are you telling her in person as well?"

"Well, there is a slight… problem, as you might call it. Due to a tragic accident in her Healing career, she has lost all her memories of being magical. She thinks she is a Muggle."

"Then why don't you match me up with someone else?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, the matches has been confirmed and are impossible to change."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Your job, Mr. Malfoy, is to go find her and regain her magical memories."

"Well, I'll try, but I don't guarantee promises."

"Of course, I expect no less."

"Alright, so who is she?"

"She's quite famous. I reckon you know Hermione Granger?"

"Granger?"

`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.

Celia sighed in exhaustion. "Okay, Hermione! I'm leaving! I'm so sorry that I have to leave you with these brats." She glared at the rude kids that stuck their hands in the candy bins and the parents that did nothing to stop them. Hermione laughed and waved her hand.

"It's no problem, Cel. Go have fun whatever you're doing."

"Alright! Hey, don't look now, but there's a major hottie looking your way!" Hermione, ignoring her friend's comment, immediately turned around and came face to face with a blonde, grey eyed man. He was staring at her quite intensely and rudely.

"Um, I'm sorry. Did you want something?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side. His face looked familiar.

He shook his head and smirked. "Granger, eh, sure, I want… a Chocolate Frog." Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"First of all, how do you know my name, and second, excuse me? We don't sell… Chocolate Frogs…?"

"Ah, gosh, darn it. Alright, Granger, give me some of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Draco drawled out. Hermione stared at him weirdly.

"Excuse me? Do you mean jelly beans?"

"Fine, sure, whatever. Just hurry up." Hermione looked appalled at his rudeness. She scooped out a cup of jelly beans and handed it to him. "That'll be $4.29, please."

He handed her a crisp five dollar bill and told her to keep the change. "Look Granger, I have some news for you. Meet me at the park at 6. Don't be late." With that, he walked out of the store without a second look. Celia looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you going to meet him?" Hermione snorted.

"Of course not. He's a rude stranger telling me to meet with him somewhere at night. No way."

"But he's hot…!" Hermione laughed at her friend's silliness.

"I don't know. We'll see, but I don't make promises I can't keep. Do you want to come with me if I end up coming?" Celia pursed her lips in thought and nodded. Hermione shrugged and replied, "Okay, I'll text you if I end up going?"

"Okay, have fun!"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Hermione sat at her couch, casually reading a book. She suddenly jumped up in surprise to her ringtone. _I really should change that ringtone. _She sighed and got up. The phone alerted her a text message from Celia. _Girl! Are you going to go or not? It's 5:30! _Hermione glanced at the time. "Huh. It is." She stretched leisurely and put her phone down on the table after replying to Celia that she wasn't going to go. She sat back down on her comfortable couch and continued reading.

The next morning, Celia ranted on to her about missing a chance with the hottie. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at everything she said. Suddenly Celia stopped rambling about the stranger's strong body and his intense grey eyes. Hermione finally turned around and raised her eyebrow to ask why she stopped talking. Celia squealed as she twirled her finger, motioning for Hermione to turn around. It was the stranger.

"Oh joy, it's you." Hermione said flatly, without any emotion or joy at all. Draco raised his eyebrow like she did mere seconds ago, and smirked.

"Now, Granger, we both know you're happy to see me." Hermione huffed out a breath.

"Seriously, who are you? Why do you keep intending to see me?"

"Ah, now, why did you ditch out on our date yesterday?"

"Date? I thought the girl had to agree on it for it to be a date."

Draco smirked, both eyebrows going up this time. "But I had something important to tell you." His breath ghosted over her left ear. She could feel his upper lips feathering over her shell of her ear. "Now, it might be too late."

Hermione snorted for the fiftieth time that day. "Next time, why don't you tell me your name?" Celia quietly walked back into the kitchen.

"Seriously Granger. Same time today, same place. I'll explain everything there. Be there." With a loud crack, he disappeared leaving Hermione to wonder where he went. _Was he a magician?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione cautiously walked into the park with Celia carefully treading behind her. Celia had forced Hermione to look decent for the "hot stranger." Hermione had groaned at the sight of makeup and hair products. After three hours, they both looked stunning. Hermione had blatantly refused to put on layers and layers of makeup and chose to go the simple route. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a brown sweater with a mint tank top underneath. Her soft beige flats gently tapped the sidewalk floor, and her bracelet softly clinked against each other. Her only makeup choice was mascara and lip gloss.

Celia had gone a little flirtier. She had on a sweetheart neckline polka dot dress with a casual white coat over it. Her heels tapped the sidewalk a little more loudly. Her green eyeliner and shadow made her green eyes pop. In all, they both looked gorgeous.

Draco Malfoy stood silently near the playground, casually watching the two girls approach him. He smirked and walked towards them. "Granger. Greengrass." Hermione and Celia narrowed their eyes.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked him reproachfully. Celia stood by her silently.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "I think you want to sit for this. I'll explain everything then, you insufferable know-it-all." Hermione became red and her eyes flashed in anger.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Draco smirked.

"Sit down, Granger. You too, Greengrass." They sat.

"Okay, I'm Draco Malfoy. Greengrass here knows me of course. Her cousin was in our year. Daphne Greengrass, ring a bell? No? Well it should." Draco started, but got interrupted by Hermione.

"What? Celia? No, she only saw you yesterday. What are you talking about?" She turned to look at Celia who had turned bright red. "Right, Celia?"

"Er… Well interesting story, really."

"What in the world happened to the 'hot stranger?'?" Draco's smirk grew wider.

"Well, well, well! You think I'm hot?" Hermione flushed red as well.

"Be quiet and continue your story. Celia and I will talk later."

"Alright then. I'll just cut to the chase. You're a witch, Granger." Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Did you just call me a witch? Excuse me?"

"Well, I did mean the magical type of witch, but I suppose you can also be that type of witch." Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I see the hooked nose, and the pimples, and the…" Hermione interrupted him.

"Okay! I get it. Thanks. Continue."

"Well, that's it. Oh, the Ministry has declared a decree and we need to have a child together. That's it really." Draco tipped back and put his feet on the other side of the table. "Any questions?" Hermione looked furious.

"What? That can't be just IT. There has to be more! And what do you mean _kids_?!" Celia quietly shrank back. Hermione prowled upon her terrified face. "What do you know, Celia?!"

Celia quietly cleared her throat. "Yes, everything Draco has said so far is true. I'm a witch as well, and I went to Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic has… well, declared a decree as he said. There's a decrease in the wizarding population, Hermione, and they're desperate to fix it. Every witch is paired up with a wizard to have a kid, and to raise that child until they become of age. If you don't then… well, they never said anything about not wanting to because you have to. Everyone in the wizarding population signed a contract when they were born. Usually they would owl your match to you, but since you lost your memories, I guess they had your match come to you and explain everything." Hermione looked perplexed.

She had been listening, but Celia kept saying things that made no sense. _Hogwarts… Ministry of Magic… wizards?_ "Wait what? What are Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic and… owls…?" Draco snickered at her apparent confusion and was immediately silenced by Hermione's fierce glare.

"Hogwarts, _Granger_," Draco spat out her name. "Is the British wizarding boarding school. It teaches magic, to put it simply. The Ministry of Magic a ministry, except it's for magic. And for owls, well, you should know what an owl is?" Hermione scowled.

"I mean, what does Celia mean by_ owling_ a person?"

"Then you should have said it like that in the first place, shouldn't you, Granger? In any case, wizards and witches use owls to deliver letters and parcels and stuff." Draco got up and stretched. "Well. I think that's the end of your questions and even if it isn't, I'm sure they can wait until tomorrow." Hermione got up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Do I have any… magical friends besides Celia?" Draco hesitated.

"No."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Mom, are you in there?" Hermione unlocked the front door and called out for her mom. Jane Granger replied back.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" She immediately started walking towards the kitchen.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Her mother was currently covered in flour and frosting and was grinning at her joyfully.

"Oh, I wanted to make a cake! I haven't made a cake in such a long time and-"Hermione interrupted her.

"That's great mom, but can we talk?"

"Sure sweetie, let me just take a shower." Hermione nodded as her mom started walking up the stairs to wash up. As she heard the water running, Hermione started walking around and looking at the photographs. There was no photo of her that suggested that she was magical. Maybe Draco was just pulling her leg, but why was Celia involved with it? Hermione was twiddling her thumbs, thinking deeply as her mom came out of the shower with a towel wrapped securely around her curly brown hair.

"So you wanted to talk?" Hermione looked up and nodded. Her mom sighed and sat down across to her. Hermione began the conversation.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" She tilted her head inquiringly. Her mom looked at her.

"No, I don't think so."

Hermione sighed and said bluntly, "Am I a witch?"

Her mom looked at her directly. "Where is this coming from, Hermione?"

Hermione ignored her mom's question and continued inquiring. "Did I go to Hogwarts? Does the Ministry of Magic really exist?"

Her mom glanced at Hermione's tearstained eyes. She sighed once and nodded softly. "Yes."

Hermione choked back a sob. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear this from a virtual stranger?" Her mom looked at her sharply.

"A stranger? What do you mean? Why would you hear this from a stranger?"

Hermione screamed in frustration. "That's what _I _would like to know! WHY did I have to hear this from a STRANGER instead of my own family?!" Her mom raised an arm as an effort to calm her down.

"Don't touch me, mom. Don't you dare touch me after what you just did. Why did I lose my memories?"

"You were a Healer, which is like a magical doctor from what you told me, and…a spell misfired when the patient was overreacting to the potion given. The spell was supposed to make the patient forget everything that hurt him. But the patient kicked the witch who was performing the spell and you got the spell instead. You forgot everything about being magical, and you thought you were a regular human, or as they called it, a … nuggle..? They would have tried to return your memories, but I refused."

Hermione was crying in earnest now. "Why?"

"It would've been too painful for you. The process that they would've done, the surgery, it would have been unbearable." Her mom said matter of factly. Hermione looked at her mom in horror.

"Did you even bother to ask what _I_ could have wanted? It was my choice mom! And you took that away." Hermione got up abruptly and collected her things. "Thanks mom for the chat, but I think I'm going to leave now. I'll see you in a few months or so. Bye." With that, she walked out of the doorway, not looking back. Her mom sighed sadly as she watched her only daughter walk away from her.

**A.N./ Okay, so I'm getting like no reviews at all. So I decided that I'm going to number them. So basically. For chapter 1, I needed 1 review to post up the next chapter. then for the second chapter, I need two reviews to post the next chapter. The for the third chapter, three reviews, and etc. Okay, sorry guys. But I got 2 reviews for 2 chapters... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./ Here's the third chapter guys! Thanks to cares 1970 for the wonderful review! Three reviews for the fourth chapter ;) There's something big ahead for the next chapter! Let's just say that... No, I can't give it up. Sorry, I was gonna give you a sneak peek, but I guess not! Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was at Celia's house, crying when Draco popped in her house, looking bewildered by his surroundings. Hermione slowly lifted up her head. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco cautiously walked around Celia's clothes. He looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"Do you ever clean up, Greengrass?" Celia delicately sniffed.

"Of course not, I have a house-elf, but it went to go help Astoria this week." Hermione continued sobbing. Draco looked at her and gently sat down.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He didn't say it exactly softly, but he managed to say it without any contempt or disgust. Hermione looked up, and flung herself at him.

"Were we friends before I lost my memory…?" Hermione quietly asked him, her eyes watering up again. Draco visibly gulped and nodded hesitantly. Hermione scooted herself closer to him and put her head on his chest. He looked very uncomfortable. Celia quietly laughed, shaking her head back. Draco immediately glared at her.

Hermione sniffed and lifted her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just so… overwhelmed with all this information." She looked at him suspiciously. "But… if we were friends before, why didn't you come find me before?" Draco looked uncomfortable and guilty.

"Uh…" To his immense surprise, Celia rescued him.

"He didn't know where to find you, Hermione. Your mom kept you a secret for a really long time." Celia looked at her sadly. Draco looked at Celia in surprise and coughed nervously. Hermione seemed to buy it, and nodded slowly.

"Alright, then I need to recover my memories. Get dressed, guys. You guys are going to tell me everything that happened." She said determinedly. Draco and Celia looked at her, slightly amused, and got up.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Hermione looked around in awe of the place. They were standing in Hogsmeade, walking towards the Three Broomsticks. Draco and Celia caught eye contact and laughed. "Come on, Granger. Hurry up." He grabbed her wrist and walked inside.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Why do you call me Granger? I mean, you said we were friends right?" Draco gulped, realizing his mistake.

"Uh… We've been calling each other by our last names for years. It's our thing…?" Hermione nodded.

"So what's happened in my life?" Her eyes widened when the drinks arrived. She gently lifted up her butterbeer, and took a sip. She smiled. "Ooh, this is good. What's it called?"

Celia laughed again and took a sip of her own butterbeer. "It's called butterbeer. It is good, isn't it?" Hermione nodded excitedly, her eyes shining.

Draco cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get your memory back, Granger."

Celia started first. "So, I'm Celia Greengrass, Daphne and Astoria's cousin. I went to Hogwarts, a year or so below you and Draco Malfoy. About four years ago, there was a wizarding war. Um… Harry Potter, you…" Celia faltered off as Draco glanced at her sharply. "Never mind, there was a guy named Harry Potter. When he was born, a dark wizard tried to kill him, but the curse somehow rebounded and the dark wizard vanished. No one ever saw him ever again. At least, until about 11 years after. Potter was in the same year as you and…" Celia fell silent once more as Draco glared at her.

Draco continued. "Yeah, yeah, the great hero, Harry Potter beats the Dark Lord, blah, blah. That was about four years ago, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that 75% of the wizarding population died in that war. During the four years, the Ministry tried desperately to repopulate the wizarding population, but it didn't work. And so, the new decree! Hooray." He finished sarcastically. Hermione looked confused.

"That can't possibly be my entire life! Do I know this Harry Potter? What happened to me? I can't remember anything!" She sounded desperate, her eyes watering up again. She furiously wiped them away, fixing her eyes on Draco's face. He coughed and looked away.

"You don't know Harry Potter, Granger, but everyone does want to know him for some reason." He sneered. "We've been friends since first year of Hogwarts. Potter refused your hand of friendship, and we've been friends ever since." Draco lied, looking away even further. Celia pursed her lips in disapproval, but didn't say anything. Hermione still looked desperate for information. Draco opened his mouth to continue, but Celia stopped him.

"I think that's enough for today. The process of recovering your memories, Hermione, is going to be painful; I'm not going to lie. But that just means that we need to take it slow. If we keep going today, your head is going to explode. Don't you feel a headache?" Hermione frowned. Now that she mentioned it, her head did hurt. She sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, I guess. I'm still kind of confused, but… I suppose I feel better knowing _something._" Draco snorted and smirked.

"Ah, there's the Granger we know and love. Knowing things makes her feel better." He mocked her openly, still smirking. Hermione stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. She got up and gave them both a hug. To his immense surprise, she kissed him on the cheek before whispering, "Thanks."

Both Celia and Draco looked at her walking out. When she was out, Celia whirled on Draco.

"Friends since first year of Hogwarts, eh? _Harry Potter_ refused _her_ hand of friendship?! Why are you lying so blatantly? You _know_ that Harry Potter can help her more than you, any day! You're being selfish, Draco Malfoy, and you know it." Draco sighed and put his head down.

"I know, but I can't help it. To see her go back to Potter? This is like a fresh new beginning for me! And I can't ruin it for myself. I know I'm being selfish, don't you think I know that?" Celia shook her head.

"Just because you fancy her doesn't mean that you can ruin her chances of regaining her memories." Celia huffed and ordered a firewhiskey. "You're paying for that drink by the way, Malfoy." Draco smirked and shrugged.

"Sure, Greengrass. Why not?" Then his eyes widened. Celia looked at him, alarmed.

"What?" Draco looked at her slowly.

"Granger…"

"What about her?" Celia said, frustrated.

"This is Hogsmeade… How is she going to get out?" Celia's eyes widened too. They both got up and ran out the door.

**A.N./ I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Please review!**


End file.
